


Heathen

by DavithEinsof



Series: Prisonic Fairytale [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Coercion, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, Exposition, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Food, Gentle Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Orgasm Control, Politics, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex, Scheming, Secrets, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Talking, Teasing, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Weird Plot Shit, tags are in no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavithEinsof/pseuds/DavithEinsof
Summary: Set after the events of "A Flower and a Child", Aeris is reunited with Sephiroth, but, as it turns out, the past isn't as she believed it was and, of course, he is at the center of it all. The question now is "why" and what does the future hold for them all?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Series: Prisonic Fairytale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922635
Kudos: 5





	1. Author's Notes: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyra_Sanzennine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Sanzennine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shevirat ha-Kelim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053076) by [Lyra_Sanzennine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Sanzennine/pseuds/Lyra_Sanzennine). 



And here we go. Part 2 of my series “Prisonic Fairytale” that is based on Lyra_Sanzennine’s “Shevirat ha-Kelim”.

Before I say anything else, I want to mention this, because it is really important, so open your eyes and read at least this, before you continue on to the first chapter. **The relationship portrayed in this isn’t a healthy one, nor is it a normal one. All of this, is meant to stay exclusively in the fantasy realm. Stay safe people.**

With that out of the way, I’d like to thank Lyra for letting me write this. I’ve said it once before, and I’ll say it again, letting someone else go ham on the world you have spent so long crafting wouldn’t be easy for me to do, so I have great respect for those who do it. So, thank you Lyra.

I’d also like to thank anyone who read “A Flower and a Child”. That was my first venture into writing something that is longer than a page, as well as something that other people will read.

For anyone reading this, that hasn’t read either the original work this whole this is based on, or the prequel to this, it is not _necessary_ to do so, but it is strongly encouraged to read at least the original up to chapter 23. “A Flower and a Child” sets up some things that this work will call back to, but I would say that you can probably feel your way through if you haven’t read it. That said, those who want to have the best experience should have read through everything that leads to this.

Unlike last time around, this time there will be smut. Warning, this is my first time writing sex and... well I don’t think it came out too bad, but you know... exercise caution. There will be a note before it starts and another one when it ends, so you will be able to easily skip it if you so choose.

Last time, I tried to focus on setting up the world and the characters the way I wanted to. This time, the story will focus a lot more on the consequences of everything that has happened, and that thing that Sephiroth mentioned at the end of the prequel to this. It will also be about Sephiroth and Aeris’ relationship, of course, but it will lean a bit more towards trying to take a peek inside Sephiroth’s head.

What I’m trying to convey is that, alongside the smut, there will be a lot of plot. And I really mean a lot.

I think that this goes without saying, but this isn’t a work that you should read if you want to brighten your day. It is not meant for that, which should be obvious by the tags, but I will mention it anyways. There are plenty of nasty things in this, so be careful when you read this.

It is also not easy to read, nor is it meant to be. For me, any sort of art, is something to be picked apart. Something to interact with. Just like its prequel, this is not meant to be easy to read and understand in one go.

This work contains lots of references to music, films, and historical figures. I do not claim ownership of any of the original works. They belong to their respective owners.

Something that I feel is worth mentioning, is that English isn’t my first language, and even though I consider myself pretty good at it, expect to find mistakes. I would appreciate any notes in the comments. No matter if they are grammatical or just notes on the story or characters themselves. I welcome all.

Something that I feel is worth mentioning, is that the new chapters won't be posted very often, as the case usually is with fanfics.

I know that this whole series doesn’t exactly align with the message of the original, nor is it mean to. If you want that, go read it. This is different, that is the whole point.

Power and submission - Yes.

Meteor and Holy – Not really.

Atonement and forgiveness – Highly questionable.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and now, on with the story.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

_Beep… beep… beep_

  * Uhhh…



That was all I could mutter. My entire body ached. I felt really disoriented and almost weightless. After I slowly opened my eyes, it took some time for them to adjust, but when I could see clearly again, I looked around.

It was a plain white room. With plenty of white lights and monitors that displayed god knows what. It looked like I was on a space station, very futuristic. The walls were made of some sort of material that mimicked metal and the tiles that covered the floor, were suitably shiny. There were also all sorts of equipment. I wasn’t sure, but it looked medical.

I had no idea where I was or what time it was. I remembered being kidnapped by the cultists and drugged, but I wasn’t in their custody, not anymore. I was sure of that. There was no way for me to forget seeing the man I had killed come to my rescue. Why, was a question I didn’t know the answer to.

I kept looking around and saw that there were no windows. What was there, however, was the Shinra logo on one of the walls. That could have meant only one thing. The nightmare that I had lived through was real. I didn’t imagine it, like I had hoped. Killing Sephiroth, surviving, meeting Zack, being kidnapped, _him_ coming back. It was all real and most importantly, somehow, he was alive and real.

And Zack… I had a feeling that something bad might happen, as a result of him being part of the organization he told me about, but I didn’t think that it would have happened so soon. One of the things that made me want to throw up was ‘what if Zack was in on it’? At that point, anything was possible. The nightmares I went through, turned my judgement of what was real or not, upside down. Sephiroth, the man I thought I had turned to ash, was the one to come to my rescue from the cultists. My last nightmare, made me question if Tiqi, my daughter, was real…

My head throbbed, the last time I remembered it being that bad was when I was still pregnant with… Tiqi. I closed my eyes again, and tears made their way down my face. I couldn’t even bring myself to think about where she was and what must have happened to her. Ever since I had been kidnapped from Nibelheim, I hadn’t seen her. It was easy for my mind to jump to conclusions. I seriously doubted that a group such as them, had any use for a child like her. Thinking back on how they treated me, I could only imagine what their twisted believes got them to do to her.

Through tears, I opened my eyes again and looked around the room. I could hear beeping to my left. I turned my head and there was some more medical equipment. A tube, with an IV at the end was connected to my arm. There were also a couple of electrodes placed on my body, probably monitoring my heart rate and other vitals. I was also dressed in a hospital gown. The bed I lay on, wasn’t a normal bed, but it wasn’t an operating table either. It wasn’t big or wide, just big enough to fit me, with some space from someone to sit on the sides. My head lay on a giant pillow. It was all very similar to when I gave birth to Tiqi, except for the Sci-Fi medical facility bit.

I tried to move, however my body had other ideas. I wanted to move, but my limbs just didn’t react. My only choice was to sit there and wait for someone to come.

***

I heard the door open and I turned my head towards the source of the sound. I couldn’t see the door directly, as there was a short corridor, through which anyone who wanted to enter, had to pass.

One, two, three. I heard three heavy footsteps, by the sound, I could guess that whoever was coming, was wearing boots of some sort. I was well acquainted with the sound and it was only amplified by the material of the snow-white tiles. For the two years that we had spent together, it was the only footwear I remember seeing on his feet.

The monster of my dreams. I could only stare at those inhuman eyes as he emerged from the shadowy walkway and held my gaze in his. Then, he started walking towards me. His tread, slow and confident, as always. I stared at him wide eyed. From his perspective, I probably looked like a deer in front of a car’s headlights, which wasn’t far from the truth. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, I was still yet to decide, he was flesh and blood!

  * Relax dear, you look like you have seen a ghost. I promise you; I am flesh and blood. I know you must be overcome with happiness, especially after that impressive spell you cast. – he said in an almost mocking tone
  * You… you really are alive... – I muttered
  * I am. – he replied as he stopped next to the bed
  * So, everything that happened wasn’t just a horrible dream. – I said as I looked down
  * Tell me doll, how are you feeling? - he asked as he sat beside me
  * What? – I asked confused. He is asking me if I was ok? What was wrong with him?
  * Was my inquiry unclear? – he asked as he raised an eyebrow and stretched out his left hand to stroke my cheek
  * No, it is just weird. Since when do you care about me? Why did you even save me? – I asked, still flabbergasted by his sudden surge of kindness
  * Weird? Tell me my dear Aeris, why would a master caring for his pet be considered weird? – as a subtle smirk formed on his lips as he leaned towards me a little more
  * Why? Why did you save me? – I asked again.
  * I am still not quite sure. I guess it had to do with seeing you, broken, defeated. There was something different about you, something special. It was then, that the true me, realized that I didn’t want a mindless slave. I wanted someone which I could play a game And I realized that you, my dear, were exactly that. Someone who, under the right circumstances, could still be my obedient pet, without losing herself. In conclusion, I saved you, because you belong to me. - he spoke, leaning in, just a little bit closer with every expertly pronounced syllable
  * Is that why you saved me? Because I am to be your pet, your slave, your property, again? Or is it because you actually love me? – I asked, afraid of the answer
  * As is usually the case with questions such as the one you just asked, the answer is both. You are mine, and I won’t allow anyone else to have you. And there still is a part of me that loves you, despite your betrayal. – he leaned in even closer
  * You are not my master. I don’t belong to you. – I said in an attempt to sound defiant, but judging by the ever-growing smirk on his face, it probably only served to amuse him
  * You do not? Tell me Aeris, what happened the last time you ran away from me? – he asked as he leaned in, his face, dangerously close to mine
  * I…
  * Shh, don’t strain yourself. I know full well what happened. Good thing I was one step ahead. And, if you must know, I am not referencing my theatrical death. That was supposed to happen and is one of the things I must thank you for. – he spoke in a low tone
  * Theatrical? Meaning that the whole thing was part of some twisted plan? Was it your fault I was captured? Do you know what they did to me? What they did to Tiqi? She is most certainly dead! – I attempted to say with an angry tone, but it was nothing more than a whisper. I simply didn’t have the energy for it.
  * I do. That wasn’t part intended. – he said
  * Wasn’t intended? Meaning that the rest really was? – I asked, shocked
  * You killing me and then wondering around for a few days in the forest? Yes. I told you Aeris. You are a part of something much bigger… – he trailed off as the hand he used to stroke my cheek, moved down to my chin. He gently tilted my head up slightly and kissed me on the lips.



The kiss took my breath away. I guessed that he was leaning in for a reason, but I didn’t expect him to kiss me. I also didn’t expect him to be as gentle as he was. I wouldn’t have admitted it, but it felt nice. It had been so long since I had received affection of that or any kind. I had already admitted to my inner self that, in truth, I wanted him, back in that dark corridor. I did admit it, but would I be able to accept that consciously? It was all so confusing. And he didn’t help matters. As if he was still Sephiroth, but with a different flavor. There was still cruelty in those alien eyes of his, but something had changed. He was giving me exactly what I had desperately needed and wanted for so long.

  * Where is Tiqi? – I asked. It was the main thing on my mind. I would survive a life at Sephiroth’s mercy, but a life without my child…
  * I must say Aeris, that I am rather disappointed that you haven’t figured it out, yet. Did really no one notice that what you were cradling in your arms, wasn’t a child? – he said as he leaned back



And that is when I realized that another piece of my reality, wasn’t as it thought it was.

  * So, she wasn’t real? She wasn’t there? – muttered, as quiet as a mouse
  * Can you imagine if Tiqi truly got hurt? Can you imagine what I would have done? Our sweetheart wasn’t with you on your journey, or should I say _our_ journey. – he trailed off
  * What do you mean, _our_ journey? She left Midgar with us, I held her in my arms as we left. – I spoke franticly, as I sat up in the bed, trying to make sense of it all
  * Are you sure? – he spoke as he raised an eyebrow. And he was right. I wasn’t sure. How could I be, after everything that had happened.
  * She never left Midgar in the first place. She was there, in complete safety and in the care of your mother. After my unfortunate demise at your hands, I took over caring for her, naturally, with some needed aid from your mother. I must say, I was quite saddened, when I received a report of your condition. That is when I decided that you have had enough and to come and retrieve you. – he explained – Good thing I am actually capable of protecting her, _even from myself_.
  * You are saying that you knew that you were going to harm her, and intentionally faked her existence? How did you even do that? – I asked, confused and shocked
  * The band on your leg, the one that is missing, didn’t contain only powerful magic spells for you to use. – he said as he smirked
  * So, you somehow used the band to make me see something that wasn’t there? – I asked for confirmation
  * Correct.
  * When can I see her? – I asked
  * Tiqi? When I decide that you have earned said right. – he said in a cold tone
  * Don’t you dare keep her away from me! – I snarled and tried to hit him. Before I even had the chance however, his hand wrapped around my throat and squeezed. Not hard enough to choke me, but enough to show me that, if he wanted to, he could take away my life in an instant. He pushed me into the pillow, as his face hovered above mine. His alien eyes dug deep holes into my soul.
  * It seems like, these past two weeks, you have forgotten who I am and who you are. What your place is. Our little vacation turned your world on its head, didn’t it? Don’t worry, I have prepared a comprehensive course for you in order to refresh your memory. You will be on your best behavior very soon, my pet, I guarantee it! As for Tiqi, all I will say, is that she is alive, healthy, and very much happy. Most importantly, however, she is safe. I don’t know how, a couple of nobodies managed to capture you, considering how much power I gave you. – he said in a growly and low tone. The look on his face, will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life! After he was done, he let go of me. Naturally, I let out a couple of coughs.
  * Ahh, here. – he said as he, surprisingly, considering what had just happened, handed me the glass of water, that was on the bedside table.
  * You can barely move right now, courtesy of the people who kidnapped you. Tiqi is on the northern part of the continent, keeping her in Midgar, didn’t seem like the best idea. For now, you can think of not seeing her, as part of your punishment. I told you already, but I have things planned for you, especially after discovering that, despite the small army you had on your leg, you failed to protect _it_. – he said in a venomous tone
  * Protect what? – I asked with shaking eyes
  * You don’t even know what I am referring to. – he said, as he took in a deep breath, no doubt trying to contain his anger.
  * I…



As I muttered that, he stood up and threw, the blanket that covered me, aside. When I looked down, I noticed that my belly was way too small for someone four and a half months into pregnancy.

  * Wha..? – I gasped
  * Whatever these sub-humans injected you with, caused our second child to wither and die. You were on the emergency operating table for two days. That is why you are here. We had to dispose of it, or you would have died too. – he said through clenched teeth. What I couldn’t understand was, why was he so angry? He never cared about me, or anyone around him. And then I realized that, maybe just maybe, he had always cared. But what he just did…



Thinking logically, however, was the last thing I was capable of doing at that moment. The tears in my eyes gave way to the inevitable wave of despair. What good would it to our lost child that I was crying now. I just stared off into space. That’s it. I had lost it all.

All that was left for me was to lose myself. I had so many scars that couldn’t be seen. So many things had happened. And yes, if you were trace the thread, it all leads back to him. The creature that was next to me. However, I couldn’t help but find truth in his words. The way he spoke, was the way someone would speak when they were angry about losing _someone_ close to them. Could there be a human soul hidden in the monster’s carcass? And he was right. I did have a small army on my leg. Why didn’t I use it? I could, right? My mind was going a mile a minute… until.

  * Aeris! – he spoke loudly, breaking me out of the trance I had fallen into. He didn’t quite shout, put he put some force into it.
  * I… I am here. – I managed to reply



He firmly squeezed my hand.

  * I realize that I also have fault for this. You getting kidnapped wasn’t meant to happen, but it was a possibility. As your master, I will never let that happen again. - he spoke - Tell me, if the situation were reversed, would you have just forgiven me? – he asked
  * No… I guess not. – I replied sheepishly
  * I know you wouldn’t have. I saw it when we were back in the cave. You still haven’t forgiven me for what I did to you and you never will. You matter to me, more then you realize and more than I show, but I will have you on your knees. Remember that. Just as you had me, in a way. – he said as he stood up
  * When was that? – I asked, but as he turned, I realized the I had asked the wrong question
  * I wasn’t speaking literally, dear. If this whole fiasco wasn’t a part of my plan, and I was actually there, in that cave, in the state I was in, then I would have been.
  * Why do you care all of a sudden? The you I remember, would have killed me, without blinking, considering that I killed you and ruined your plans. So, who are you? – I asked, threatening to tear up again
  * I am the real me. I have a lot to explain to you Aeris. And if you truly had ruined my plans, I _would_ have killed you. I told you that you are a part of something bigger, did I not? – he spoke as he turned to the door again
  * Why now and not earlier? Is that something truly that important? – I asked
  * Indeed, it is. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that it is one of the main reasons I find life worth living. And you were instrumental in achieving said thing. – he spoke, as he went to the door
  * And what is that thing? – I asked, just as he was about to close the door behind him
  * Claiming the planet. For me, and no one else.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so because I like to write ahead, I miss out on something that I have wanted to do, since I started reading fanfiction and that is posting things that happen in my life. Like blog entries, except on a smaller scale. So, in order to address this issue, henceforth (great word) I will keep a journal while I write and use the chapter notes at the end, as a place where I can post the entries. As opposed to “A Flower and a Child”, this time around, there won’t be as many references, or maybe there will be, I don’t know, I haven’t written it yet. There won’t necessarily be an entry after every chapter.  
> So, here is the "journal entry" for this one.
> 
> 24/10/2020  
> One thing that I didn’t expect, is to not know what to write. Yes, I know that it is something that is quite normal and usual, but from my perspective, this problem, shouldn’t have existed. The entire time I spent writing “A Flower and a Child”, I was also thinking about what part 2 would look like. I was always writing with this work’s existence in mind. Before I stared, I made a fairly extensive list of things that need to be revealed and events that need to happen and despite that, now that it is time to actually sit down and write it, I have no idea what to do. I know where I want to go but have no idea how to get there. This is also something that I know is common in the creative world, but I didn’t have the same problem when I wrote part 1. After some thinking, I believe that I have found the root of the problem and it is that, for me, plot is everything, Characters always come in second place. I am also much better at coming up with and writing plot as well as “directing” the characters versus actually writing them. And now, this is exactly what I have to do. All the “plot” was setup with the first part.


End file.
